Heat of the Moment
Heat of the Moment is the twelfth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 15, 2009 in Canada, and on March 8, 2009 in the United States. Summary After Alli is continuously taunted by Holly J., Alli starts a hate group about her and posts hurtful things about her on Degrassi's popular Internet social networking site, Facerange. Meanwhile, Peter is pressured into helping his father with his half-sister, Angel. Main Plot Holly J. is watching the Power Squad practice, and Alli makes a comment to her while walking by with Clare. Holly J. tells her to shut her mouth, and Alli says that she is bitter about romance. Holly J. says Alli wouldn't know anything about romance, which makes Alli admit she's going out with Johnny DiMarco. Holly J. doesn't believe it, and goes up to Johnny and asks him in front of his friends, which he denies. Johnny then breaks up with Alli, and Alli snaps at her for ruining her relationship and that she can't be mean to her. Holly J. says she doesn't need a reason to be mean to Alli. Alli then foolishly starts a group on Facerange called "I Hate Holly J.", which many of the fellow classmates sign up for. Clare is obviously against this course of action, even though she too is not happy with Holly J. herself. After finding the page, Holly J. confronts Alli, insulting her. Alli then posts a threat about strangling her on the group, which the other people in the group start doing as well sees threatening comments about Holly J. Then the next day, Clare is stating that Alli's actions are going way too far, but Alli denies it, especially when Bruce the Moose, along with Derek, leads the whole cafeteria (obviously excluding Clare, who is severely disappointed in Alli) in chanting "I hate Holly J.". Everyone's chanting, especially Anya, causes Holly J. to run out of the cafeteria, tears running down her face. She apparently does not return to school or work, because of fear of growing hate towards her. Alli then randomly gets called to the office by Mr. Simpson and her father, where they discuss that her actions were unethical. Even though she gets suspended from school and ends up grounded for two months, she still refuses to believe that her actions were wrong, stating to her brother Sav, who also knows that she should not have done what she had done, even though he too has something against Holly J., that "it was totally worth it." Suddenly, he gets a call from their father, who says the Sinclairs called the police on her for the threats on the group. Alli still believes that Holly J. is just trying to make her life miserable, even after the cops explain to her clearly that her actions were illegal as well as just plain mean and that she now has a criminal record. Anya and Alli go over to Holly J.'s house and, after seeing what a depressed mess Holly J. is, Alli sees that what she did was wrong. Holly J. reveals that she did not hate Alli. She also states that she is not returning to Degrassi and that Alli got what she wanted. A few days later, the group is deleted, and Alli apologizes to the school and Holly J. about her actions. She also realizes that since Johnny could not stand up for her, he does not deserve her. Unfortunately, many people at school still do not like Holly J., which is made clear by Derek and Bruce. Sub Plot Peter's dad starts getting Peter to babysit his half-sister Angel. Mia offers to help out. Mia tells him that he looks cute with her. When Peter makes a comment that he shouldn't be taking care of other people's babies, Mia takes offense to his comment. Peter then apologizes for saying what he did because he is actually jealous, and then reveals the reason why: his father never paid a lot of attention to him. Mia advises him to confront his dad, and Peter leaves with Angel to do just that. She is then seen with Peter and Angel at school. Trivia= *411 people join the Facerange group against Holly J., including Anya MacPherson, Derek Haig and Chantay Black. *In this episode, Alli receives a criminal record. *This episode is famous for revealing the peak of the amount of people who have a bone to pick with Holly J. *This is the second episode in which someone was bullied by almost everyone at Degrassi. The first was Mercy Street, in which Rick Murray was the victim of bullying. *Although Holly J. promises that she will stop bullying from now on, she reverts to her old ways after this episode. However, she later becomes kinder. *This episode marks the final appearance of Derek Haig. *This episode is named after the song "Heat of the Moment" by the band Asia. |-| Gallery= 565.PNG 679.PNG 111.PNG 78.PNG 975.PNG 621.PNG 992.PNG 30848_389155965841_222416550841_3800628_1626979_n.jpg heat-of-the-moment-1.jpg heat-of-the-moment-3.jpg heat-of-the-moment-4.jpg Heat-of-the-moment-2.jpg HOTM38.jpg HOTM36.jpg HOTM35.jpg HOTM34.jpg HOTM33.jpg HOTM32.jpg HOTM31.jpg HOTM30.jpg HOTM29.jpg HOTM28.jpg HOTM27.jpg HOTM26.jpg HOTM25.jpg HOTM24.jpg HOTM23.jpg HOTM22.jpg HOTM21.jpg HOTM20.jpg HOTM19.jpg HOTM18.jpg HOTM16.jpg HOTM15.jpg HOTM14.jpg HOTM13.jpg HOTM12.jpg HOTM10.jpg HOTM9.jpg HOTM8.jpg HOTM7.jpg HOTM6.jpg HOTM5.jpg HOTM4.jpg HOTM2.jpg HOTM1.jpg adcasdcds.jpg adscasdcsd.jpg assddsf.jpg dsfgdgffdg.jpg dsgdfgfdg.jpg ewrgergreg.jpg fdhfghghf.jpg fghjghjh.jpg gfddsgsfg.jpg hjkhjkjhk.jpg juujujy.jpg qwerewr.jpg rthrth.jpg sacsdgffg.jpg safsdfdsf.jpg sdgsfdgsfg.jpg trjtjty.jpg tyjtyjgh.jpg 897uut.png 987uoi7h.png 87898ui.png 89798u.png 789u9u.png 87u9i.png 98uji.png 898hj.png 8uiuuiiu.png 897uiv.png Uiiou89.png 8789uijk.png 8u9iopi.png 5454r.png 87uiyuuuyyuiyiu.png |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Paul Miller as Troy Stone Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= *Alli: "You're not breaking up with me." *Holly J.: "If I wanted to ruin your life, I would create an I Hate Alli group, have 400 people join, and talk about how much they hate you and want you dead." *Sav: "The Sinclairs called the police." |-| Featured Music= *''"My Only Anya"'' by Stüdz *''"Made Of Stone"'' by Spiral Beach *''"Most Popular Girl"'' by Ari Shine *''"My Fair Weather Friend"'' by The Blue Seeds |-| Links= *Watch Heat of the Moment on YouTube *Watch Heat of the Moment on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes